Birthday, Present Attack, Tactic!
by yukiann
Summary: Serbuan para siswi. Serangan kado berkali lipat lebih banyak. Kasihan Sasuke. Tapi ada cara ampuh mengatasinya, kok. / "Jadi yang tadi itu cuma taktik, 'kan? Tidak sungguhan kan!" / "Dan kau tidak perlu 'menembakku' lagi kan di depan mereka di atap tadi." / Slight romance. For Sasuke's Birthday! Walaupun telat... T.T


Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuNaru

Warnings : Typo(s), maybe gaje, dll. dst. Rate kayaknya gak nyampe T. Genrenya galau nih. ==a

.

.

.

_ **Birthday, Present Attack, Tactic!** _

.

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah di Seiko High School. Cerah dan… tidak damai. Terutama bagi seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan dengan model rambut yang bagian belakangnya mencuat ke belakang.

Di hari biasa saja, ketika ia baru datang ke sekolah, sudah disambut seruan dan tatapan murid-murid perempuan. Apa lagi hari ini—ia malas untuk mengatakannya, tapi baiklah—hari dengan tanggal dan bulan yang sama dengan saat lahirnya ia ke dunia. Pasti akan sangat lebih banyak.

Intensitas suara dan sodoran hadiah meningkat drastis. Dan juga... segala "kyaa kyaa kyaa" yang membuat bising telinganya itu.

Ketika sampai di tempat loker-loker, Sasuke—nama pemuda itu—tidak membuka lokernya. Ia malah membuka loker Neji—sahabatnya—dan mengganti sepatu yang ia pakai dengan sepatu yang ia ambil dari loker Neji. Rupanya ia sudah mengantisipasi hal yang akan terjadi jika ia membuka lokernya pagi ini.

Ia lalu melewati lokernya begitu saja. Membuat belasan—bahkan mungkin puluhan—siswi yang menaruh segala macam—apapun itu—di lokernya kecewa karena pemberian mereka tidak digubris.

Sasuke menghela napasnya sebelum ia meraih gagang pintu kelas dam membukanya, siap-siap—

Dan benar saja, serbuan seruan dan benda-benda—yang kebanyakan bernuansa pink atau dengan sentuhan biru—segera menerpanya.

Malang sekali.

Di kelas itu, kelas yang Sasuke masuki, terlihat lima orang pemuda yang sedang berkumpul mengelilingi meja—yang sepertinya milik pemuda jenius tukang tidur di kelas—di sisi ruangan. Sedang memerhatikan apa yang terjadi.

"Hahaha, kasian sekali Sasuke!" pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik—Kiba—berseru sambil tertawa.

"Resiko orang populer," pemuda berambut merah—Gaara—menyahut dengan tenang, sembari meminum jus apel dalam kemasan kotak miliknya.

"Kau tidak pantas bilang begitu, Gaara," kali ini pemuda berambut coklat tua yang dikuncir tinggi—Shikamaru—yang bicara, sambil menguap.

"Ya, kau tidak pantas bilang begitu! Kau juga populer tahu!" seru pemuda bersurai kuning—Naruto—sembari menempelkan dagunya pada meja.

"Orang-orang tidak sadar diri," pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang dikuncir di ujungnya—Neji—buka suara, ia menopangkan dagunya pada tangannya yang ditumpukan pada meja.

"Argh! Kelas ini memang kelas siswa populer dan pintar ya sepertinya?" Kiba berseru sambil mengacak rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Ada Ketua OSIS dan wakilnya, lalu seorang model, lalu atlit basket yang luar biasa, dan orang jenius yang padahal hanya tidur di kelas! Lalu, lalu, juara biologi internasional yang sangat cantk, atlit senam berprestasi, pelukis berbakat, dan juga... pattisier cantik berbakat! Dan lagi! Ketua OSIS dan wakilnya merupakan orang-orang sangat pintar dan pewaris perusahaan besar! Aaarrggh!"

Mari kita perjelas orang-orang yang di sebutkan oleh Kiba secara berurutan: Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Sai, dan Hinata.

Empat pasang mata melirik Gaara setelah ucapan yang dikatakannya dengan nada datar itu.

"Kau sendri atlit bulutangkis hebat, bodoh," Shikamaru menyahut.

Benar juga. Kenapa semua orang hebat berkumpul di sini ya?

Ah! Itu semua hanya suka-sukanya si author gaje saja. Tidak usah dipirkan.

Kembali ke masalah Sasuke yang sedang di kerubungi.

Sasuke akhirnya bisa bebas setelah mengeluarkan death-glare dan nada suara dingin-membunuh miliknya yang mutakhir. Para siswi pun mundur teratur.

Ternyata hampir semua siswi di kelas itu mengerubungi Sasuke. Kecuali Hinata, Ten-Ten, dan Shion.

Sasuke berjalan dengan tenang ke tempat duduknya. Di samping tempat duduk Naruto, tepat di samping jendela dan hanya berjarak satu meja dari tempat lima pemuda tadi berkumpul.

Bungsu Uchiha itu menaruh tasnya ke meja—agak membanting sebenarnya. Dan disusul membanting tubuhnya ke kursi dengan helaan napas berat.

Kelima pemuda teman dekat Sasuke menatapnya.

Merasa ditatap, Sasuke balas menatap mereka.

Hening.

"Apa?" gertak Sasuke.

"E-eh, ti-tidak apa, Sasuke, ehehe," Kiba menjawab dengan sedikit terbata.

Sasuke menatap mereka satu persatu. Tetapi tatapannya jatuh lebih lama ketika menatap Naruto. Entah kenapa.

Naruto langsung memalingkan wajahnya ketika ditatap Sasuke.

Graak!

Dan semua bubar dan kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing ketika Asuma-sensei—guru matematika mereka—memasuki kelas.

—Skip Time—

Jam istirahat. Serbuan kloter kedua. Naruto segera menyingkir dari tempat duduknya di samping Sasuke ketika melihat sekumpulan siswi datang.

Ketika ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin, ia mendengar percakapan Sakura dan ino yang kebetulan berjalan serarah dengannya.

"Ah... aku berhasil menyelipkan kadoku ke dalam tas Sasuke-kun! Dia menerimanya tidak ya?" kata Sakura bersemangat.

"Heh. Aku tidak yakin. Sasuke-kun pasti lebih memilih kadoku," ujar Ino.

"Eh! Tidak mungkin! Pasti dia menerima punyaku!"

"Fufufu~ jangan terlalu berharap deh~"

Aduh, sepertinya kedua perempuan ini tidak tahu kalau Sasuke sudah membuang kado-kado yang di terimanya sejak pagi tadi. Kasihan.

"Eh, tapi... apa Sasuke-kun sudah punya pacar, ya? Dia terlihat tidak tertarik dengan semuanya," ucap Sakura sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya di dagu.

"Iya juga ya. Tapi kalau ada siapa? Aku tidak pernah melihat Sasuke-kun dekat dengan cewek manapun."

"Siswi sekolah luar bagaimana?"

"Biarpun beda sekolah, mereka pasti pernah jalan kan kalau pacaran."

"Hm, iya juga... berarti Sasuke-kun belum punya pacar! Kita masih punya kesempatan!" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Yap!" seru Ino.

Sementara Naruto yang mendengar percakapan mereka hanya menghela napas.

Ketika Naruto kembali ke kelas, jam istirahat masih tersisa kira-kira lima menit. Siswi-siswi yang mengerubungi Sasuke masih ada.

Naruto memandang kerumunan di tempat duduknya. Tidak berniat ke sana.

Ia lalu menuju tempat Kiba. "Ah, tidak ada habis-habisnya ya."

Kiba melirik kerumunan itu, kemudian menjawab. "Yah, ulang tahunnya sih. Cewek-cewek itu pasti sangat bersemangat."

Naruto hanya mengangguk prihatin.

Sejurus kemudian, ia merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam lengan atasnya.

Eh? Sejak kapan Sasuke "bebas"?

"Kamu seperti menghindariku, Dobe." Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam. Sedangkan siswi-siswi di belakangnya hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya membeku di tempatnya.

Lalu, ketika Naruto hendak mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke tiba-tiba melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya. Membuat Naruto menutup mulutnya kembali dan tetap membeku.

"Aku minta kadoku. Darimu."

Hening.

Sementara Naruto sweatdrop, keempat teman dekatnya menatap mereka—terkejut. Dan terlihat efek imajiner hati milik para siswi yang patah berkeping-keping.

Yah, setidaknya Sasuke mendapat cara yang sangat efektif untuk menghentikan serbuan perempuan-perempuan ganas itu.

_**-**_ _**f i n**_ -

.

.

.

.

.

**- Omake -**

"Wuah! Kau mengejutkanku, Teme! Caramu menghentikan mereka itu..."

Kini Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berada di atap sekolah bersama Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Neji.

"Jadi yang tadi itu cuma taktik, 'kan? Tidak sungguhan kan?" entah kenapa Kiba histeris sendiri.

"Tentu sa—"

Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto. "Tidak. Yang tadi betulan."

"E-eeh?" sekarang Naruto yang histeris sendiri.

"Mulai sekarang kau pacarku, Dobe. Aku tahu kau juga menyukaiku," ucap Sasuke, kepedean.

"Te-Teme bodooh! Baka!"

Gaara hanya menggeleng pelan, Shikamaru menatap sambil menikkan satu alisnya, Neji tersenyum tipis, dan Kiba menampilkan ekspresi paling terkejut di antara tiga temannya yang lain.

Yah, Naruto tidak menolak, 'kan?

.

.

.

.

.

- **Omake 2** -

Naruto dan Sasuke sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah. Ya, mereka pulang bersama.

"Teme," Naruto membuka suara.

"Hn?"

"Sepertinya kau berlebihan."

"Kenapa?"

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu terang-terangan begitu saat di kelas."

"Hn."

"Dan kau tidak perlu 'menembakku' lagi kan di depan mereka di atap tadi. Hanya memberitahu mereka kukira sudah cukup."

"Hn."

"Kau ini! Kau yang punya ide untuk akhirnya mempublikasikan hubungan kita, 'kan? Huh. Seharusnya tidak perlu sampai seperti itu. Aku malu tau."

"Ya, ya, Dobe. Tapi ini kan demi kamu, agar tidak cemburu pada para cewek ganas itu," Sasuke membalas datar dan menggandeng Naruto.

"TEME!"

.

.

.

.

.

- **Omake 3** -

Ketika Sasuke dan Naruto sudah pergi dari atap istrahat siang tadi, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, dan Gaara masih berada di sana beberapa saat setelah mereka pergi.

"Heeh… aku tidak percaya mereka…" Kiba angkat suara setelah hening beberapa saat.

"Mereka itu… sebenarnya sudah jadian tau," Shikamaru menyahut.

Kiba menoleh cepat ke arah Shikamaru. "Eh? Yang benar?"

"Ya, kamu tidak sadar? Kira-kira dua minggu lalu," Neji menambahi.

"Neji juga tahu? Ga-Gaara, kamu—"

"Terlihat kok," jawab Gaara.

"Aaah! Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak tahu di sini?" Kiba mengacak rambut frustasi.

.

.

.

.

.

- _**e n d**_-

* * *

A/N:

Yuhuu~~ Fic untuk ulang tahun Sasu-koi~~! Walaupun telat… hiks T.T

Omake-nya kebanyakan ya. Huahaha. *diiinjek*

O…kay, gomen kalo rada gaje, dan typos… =_=a  
Kritik dan saran, minna? Ripiu? v(v)/

Saa… BUON COMPLEANNO, UCHIHA SASUKE(-KOI)! \(o)/


End file.
